What Could Be
by girlblue81
Summary: Bo and Tamsin living their lives after series end. They are a couple (Valkubus all the way) and living fairly happily. Drabbles and random one shots. Stories are slightly AU because well valkubus and I am not following the canon of the show. More closely linked to my other main story Lost in Desire. Rated T at the moment may become Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

_**So this story is a bit whimsical. I became intrigued by the idea of Bo and Tamsin going on a double date with Lauren and Evony after the latter two fooled around on the show. Something about the concept sounded ridiculous enough to work. Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **The Dinner Date**

"Remind me why we're doing this again?"

Tamsin and Bo were heading out on a much needed date night but the Valkyrie wasn't so keen on one half of the couple they were meeting up with.

"You know why. Lauren is our good friend and we need to show her some support," Bo said looking in the window of the store by the restaurant. "Now how do I look?"

"Beautiful as always. I could eat you up in that dress," Tamsin said nuzzling the succubus from behind.

Bo had on a black cocktail dress that accentuated her breasts and was short enough to give more than a hint of thigh. Tamsin had chosen to dress a little less formal opting for tight black pants with a crimson red fitted blouse.

"You're not so bad yourself. Your ass looks amazing in these pants," Bo said turning around and wrapping her arms around Tamsin, squeezing her butt in the process.

"Well you know, I work out alot. I lift things up and put them down," Tamsin joked putting on a fake foreign accent.

Both women laughed. Tamsin leaned in for a kiss and was delighted when Bo reciprocated. She was still getting used to the casual affection that now existed between them. Nothing complicated, just easy love.

Bo's bag began vibrating and she broke the kiss to check it. "Shit, that's probably Lauren. We're late."

"When are we not late?"

Tamsin chuckled as Bo hit her arm and pulled her towards the bistro.

"Now when we get in there I want you to behave. No wise cracking," Bo said with a serious face.

"Sarcasm is life Bo. You're killing me here," Tamsin said with a pout.

Bo patted Tamsin's cheek, "I know it will be hard baby but can you do it for me? I want Lauren to be happy and it seems like she is right now."

"Oh, you mean you want her to forget about the disaster that was your relationship," Tamsin said with a nod. "Got ya."

"It was not a disaster, we just aren't compatible. Besides we can't talk, our relationship has been rockier than a mountain side."

"Hmmm, good analogy," Tamsin said following her inside.

Bo scanned the tables and saw Lauren and Evony sitting next to each other with their heads bowed as if sharing secrets. The succubus fought her instinct to run over and separate them. No matter how it was put, Evony was still The Morrigan and leader of the dark fae. Bo didn't trust her at all but for Lauren she was willing to push aside her dislike. Putting on a big smile she walked over to the table.

"Lauren, Evony. So sorry we're late but so glad to see you," Bo said opening her arms for a hug from Lauren.

Tamsin watched as Bo air kissed Evony. When it was her turn she hugged Lauren and gave Evony a pound. The Morrigan was still looking perplexed with her hand out as everyone else sat down.

Catching herself Evony sat and offered wine from the bottle she ordered earlier. "I hope you don't mind, I took it upon myself to order the wine for us. It's from one of the wineries I own in California. Rich and full bodied with just a hint of sweetness."

"Not unlike someone I know," Lauren said as she leaned in for a kiss.

"Geez, the cornball factor is strong with this one," Tamsin mumbled as she chewed on some bread.

Bo hit Tamsin's leg with her foot and choked down a laugh as she sipped from her wine. "So, I'm glad we finally got to do this."

"Me too. I know you and I haven't always seen eye to eye Bo, but I like to think that we could make the past the past? Move forward since I know how close you and Lauren are," Evony said squeezing the doctor's thigh as she gave her a smile.

Tamsin tried not to roll her eyes.

"Of course," Bo said with a forced grin.

"So, how did you two get together again? I'm dying to hear the details," Tamsin said barely hiding the sarcasm in her voice.

Bo kicked her again under the table and the Valkyrie mouthed _what_ , with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Well I was forcing Lauren to treat some of my bodyguards..."

"And by force she really means force. There was a man with a gun to my head," Lauren said mimicking being held at gunpoint.

"Yes, well she needed to know I meant business. Anyway, she was working on one of the guys and I looked at her with that perfect hair hanging down and she looked up at me with those big brown eyes." Evony stopped speaking and reached out to touch Lauren's cheek. "I knew then that I had to have her."

"Nothing like forced labor to really cement a love bond, "Tamsin said raising her wine glass.

"Exactly," Evony replied with a raised glass of her own.

Lauren raised a finger to indicate she had something to say as she finished sipping some wine. "Well I wasn't so easily convinced. I said no at first. What was it, seven times you asked me?"

"Yes, I was angered by the first no and incensed with the second. By the last I was ready to visit her apartment and melt her into a puddle," Evony said matter of factly.

"This love story just keeps getting sweeter and sweeter," Bo said picking up some bread for herself.

"I know it doesn't quite make sense but it does for us. I don't think I've ever met someone who I have so much in common other than the whole human and fae thing," Lauren said looking over at Evony with happiness in her eyes.

Tamsin looked over and saw Bo fighting the urge to speak. She could tell that Lauren's words stung.

"It's nice to find the person you're supposed to be with. Like working on a really long puzzle and the pieces finally come together," Tamsin said reaching for Bo's hand under the table.

The succubus grabbed onto it and gave her a small smile. A waiter came over with menus and distracted them from the awkward conversation for a bit as they ordered food. After they chatted for a little longer the doctor excused herself.

"I'm going to run to the bathroom. Excuse me ladies," Lauren said as she got up.

Bo jumped out of her seat. "Wait, I'm coming to. You know women never go alone." The succubus cringed inside at the silliness of her own statement.

Immediately upon entering the restroom Bo pushed Lauren back against the sink and began inspecting her face. She told the doctor to say aah and pinched her eyes wider to look inside.

"Bo Dennis, what exactly are you doing?" Lauren finally said knocking the succubus's hands away.

"There has to be something. Like maybe she fae whammied you or got you to drink something," Bo said pacing, then snapped her fingers. "I know, we can meet at your office and you can figure out some tests to check and see..." Bo stopped talking when Lauren's hand covered her mouth.

"Bo. Sweet sweet Bo. I am not under any kind of spell. There was no whammying, she didn't put anything in my drink. I genuinely like her."

Bo put her hands on her hips and looked Lauren up and down then threw her hands up. "Nope, I don't believe it. She's our enemy Lauren, you can't like her. Hell nobody likes her, not even the dark fae."

"I know she can be something of a bitch..."

Bo's eyes opened wide in disbelief. "Something of a bitch? She's insane."

"But she's not like that with me, not anymore. She's so sweet and we love the same music and books. Her taste is impeccable and the things her hairdresser can do to my hair," Lauren said as she flipped her locs in the mirror.

"It's like I'm in an alternate universe," Bo said shaking her head. "So you mean to tell me that you're fine with all the shitty things she's done and you feel you can trust her?"

"I'm not fine with anything she's done but she's made amends as best she can and I can't dwell in the past. I'm happy in the here and now and she's good to me."

"It is so not my place to tell you who you can and can't date..."

Lauren leaned forward and placed her hand on Bo's shoulder. "You're right, it isn't your place. I appreciate your concern but I'm a grown up. I can handle myself."

"That's just it Lauren. If this was the regular world we were dealing in I would be behind this all the way. But this the fae we're talking about."

"And I've been around them even longer than you have. I know what I'm getting into and frankly I'm a bit surprised at you."

"Surprised? What, am I supposed to be excited that my ex couldn't handle being with me but gladly wants to date a centuries old nutcase? Who by the way manages to be frightening even when being kissed and that my friend is a feat."

Lauren sat back against the sink and folded her arms.

"Okay. Let's talk. Tell me all the reasons why you think I shouldn't be with Evony and I'll listen."

* * *

Back at the dinner table, Tamsin and Evony sat attempting to make conversation. The Valkyrie knew that her leader could be ruthless and vindictive but dating Bo's ex was a new low. She wasn't sure how best to voice her displeasure without getting dealt with but then the other woman did it for her.

"I know you think I have an ulterior motive Tamsin. I can see it in those pretty eyes," Evony said with a smirk.

"You said it not me. But since you brought it up, do you?"

"Not at all. I enjoy the finer things in life and that includes my relationships. Lauren is delicious in more ways than one. She's my intellectual equal, knows how to dress, loves opera and that hair. I'd be a fool not to want her."

"Well when you put it that way, I see your point. But what about her savior complex and always wanting to do good. You mean to tell me that doesn't irk you of all people?"

"A minor character flaw. She can't help it, she's human and a do gooder. I'm willing to overlook it because she makes me happy," Evony said the last word with distaste. "Dear gods I sound worse than a romance novel. Forgive me, she makes me lose my head sometimes."

Tamsin raised an eyebrow and nodded, "I see. Well I know what it's like to be with someone who makes you forget yourself."

"Makes you miss hearing her voice every day."

"Makes you want to climb the wall but at the same time not want to be without her."

"Makes you think about the future."

Simultaneously both women responded, "Makes you want to be a better person." They looked at each other and broke into laughter. Tamsin took note that it was the first time either had even so much as smiled in each other's presence.

"Okay, so say I'm buying this whole changed woman routine. How am I supposed to address you when we're hanging out as friends?"

"Tamsin I'm always The Morrigan even when I'm not in that role so respect is in order. But, when we're hanging out like this I'm just Evony."

The Morrigan leaned closer to Tamsin and smiled.

"Now I have a question for you? Is the sex between you and Bo as amazing as I think it is?"

Tamsin nearly choked on the water she had been sipping.

"A lady never kisses and tells," she replied coyly.

"Oh boo, you're no fun," Evony said leaning back in her seat.

"I said a lady. Now a Valkyrie on the other hand likes to brag. And may I say that I'm pretty sure what we did last night is illegal in several states."

Evony grinned and leaned on the table again, "Ooh I love it. Do tell."

* * *

"Did you ever look at me that way?"

"What way?"

"The way you look at Tamsin?"

Lauren and Bo had spent the last five minutes going back and forth about the doctor and Evony. It was obvious Bo's reasons for their relationship not being a good idea had not budged Lauren in the least but the succubus felt a little better letting it all out.

"I loved you Lauren, from the first time we met. You had a way about you that grounded me. I wanted it to be just you and me but..."

Lauren cut her off, "You're a succubus and there could never be just you and I. I know and I came to terms with that."

"Tamsin and I, there are no complications. She understands me, all of me. So to answer your question I probably never looked at you the way I look at her because we never got a chance to grow like I have with her."

"That's fair," Lauren said grabbing a hold of Bo's hands. "And I want you to know that I appreciate what we have and I know you mean well."

"Promise me you'll be careful," Bo said squeezing her hands.

"I promise and you promise me you won't break that Valkyrie's heart. She's got it bad for you Bo," Lauren replied with a sad smile.

"I promise and trust me the feeling is mutual."

The two women stood holding hands for a bit longer then hugged each other tightly.

"Okay, let's get back out there before they send out a search party," Lauren joked.

"Well I know Tam Tam and something tells me they are entertaining each other," Bo said as she followed her out.

"So then he tries to get away but I sent a little Valkyrie magic his way. Boom, guess who's booking the highest profile criminal in this city's history, "Tamsin said pointing to herself.

"Bravo. I never knew how good of a storyteller you were Tamsin. We're going to have to do these outings more often," Evony said looking up to see the other two women returning to the table. "Darling we were wondering where you two made off to."

"We were just doing the female bonding thing, "Lauren said with a laugh.

"Everything cool succulet?" Tamsin whispered as she leaned into Bo as she sat down.

"You know what? Everything is very cool," Bo replied and moved in for a kiss. "Now, who's hungry because I am starving."

* * *

 _ **Hope you all liked it. The show is destroying my little Valkubus loving heart but writing this fan fiction takes away some of the sting. It was fun writing something light. If any of you follow or have read my main Valkubus story Lost in Desire then you know I tend to write them as a couple pretty dark and full of angst. So this series is going to be drabbles and just random one shots about life for our favorite succubus and valkyrie after the storm that is the other world I created. So please follow and review, let me know if you like where this is going.**_


	2. The Question

_**Hey everyone, random idea I had for a story. Everyone has probably had that limbo where they aren't sure what someone is to them so they feel the need to label it. Well our favorite Valkyrie decides to do something about that but will Bo beat her to it? Read on to find out! This one is definitely short but sweet, enjoy!**_

* * *

"I'm just going to do it?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I mean this is what grown up's do right?"

"I guess, I mean I don't know. But the idea is adorbs."

The conversation between Kenzi and Tamsin had been going back and forth for an hour. They were up late watching an old scary movie while Bo slept upstairs. Tamsin had gotten it into her head that she needed to officially ask Bo to be her girlfriend. Dating and living together made their relationship progress quickly but the Valkyrie wanted something concrete to prove that they were really a couple.

"Is it because of Lauren?" Kenzi asked as she grabbed some popcorn from the bowl in between them.

"What about her?"

"The fact that she and Bo are still so close."

Tamsin looked at the younger woman and wrinkled her brow. "I guess...sometimes when I hang out with them I feel like a third wheel. I don't know, maybe it's just my insecurity."

"You? Insecure? Well now I've heard everything," Kenzi said with a chuckle. "Listen, I know my bestie and trust me when I say she's in love with you. She loves Lauren but as a friend. You have her heart.

Tamsin allowed a small smile to escape. "Yeah, I guess. Anyway, its late kid, I'm going to bed."

Kenzi waved her off and settled in to finish the movie. Tamsin gave her a quick side hug. She could tell the human was a bit surprised but she just gave her a smile and hugged her back.

* * *

Half an hour later the valkyrie stepped out of the shower and began running the towel over her body. She was bending to dry her legs when she heard a whistle behind her. She straightened up and smirked at Bo who stood in the bathroom entrance, her eyes scanning her nakedness.

"Seems I came in at the right time," Bo said with a grin.

Tamsin could feel herself blushing and suddenly felt self-conscious. "I thought you were sleeping?"

Bo continued to give her a lascivious smile as she walked towards her. "I was. Then I had a bad dream and went to wrap myself around you but you weren't there."

"I was downstairs watching a movie with Ken..."Tamsin found herself cut off as Bo grabbed her and kissed her deeply.

The blonde couldn't help the moan that escaped as the succubus claimed her mouth, slowly pushing her towards the wall behind her. The towel dropped and Tamsin almost bent to pick it up but Bo was giving her no breathing room.

"Must have been some dream," Tamsin managed to blurt out when Bo came up for air.

"Mmmm, it was. Really intense," Bo said busying herself with kisses on Tamsin's neck.

Tamsin's body felt like it was on fire as Bo began working her way down to her breasts. "Do you want to talk about it? Sometimes dreams can mean something."

Bo looked up at her quizzically and slowed down her kisses. She planted a final one on her stomach before standing back up. She turned, picked up the discarded towel and handed it to Tamsin. "What's wrong, you're acting all weird. Did I come on too strong? I know you liked it, I can tell by your aura."

Tamsin shook her head and wrapped the towel around her body. "I love when you're aggressive with 's not that."

"Okay... then what is it? Talk to me."

Bo backed up and sat on the edge of the tub. Tamsin followed and sat next to her. She gazed into Bo's eyes that were brown again and found herself getting flustered. How cheesy was it to ask another grown up to be your girlfriend? She felt herself starting to blush again.

"Well if you're not going to talk then let me say something. Tamsin, these last few months have been amazing. I never thought I would meet someone who is my equal in so many ways."

Tamsin grabbed onto Bo's hand and squeezed it. "I feel the same way."

"I know I've been spending alot of time with Lauren lately..."

"I don't mind..."

"Let me finish," Bo said softly. "I have been with her quite often and I should have explained to you why. While what we have is everything I could ever hope for the reality is I don't know how long I will live. You've got thousands of years ahead of you and you will always be the beauty I see before me. I on the other hand may live long but I will age and it will be obvious."

Tamsin opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. Bo was right, there was no way she could live as long as she would, no matter how much they loved each other.

"The thing is, Lauren might have figured out a way to keep me looking as young as I do now for quite some time."

"How is that even possible?"

"I don't know the woman is a genius. But she is going to begin testing it soon and I wanted you to know that everything between her and I is purely platonic."

This time Tamsin was the one to initiate a kiss. She held Bo's cheek and leaned so that their foreheads were touching.

"That has to be the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me," Tamsin said with a smile.

"Well, I do have selfish reasons too. Can't have my girlfriend looking forever 25 and I turn into an old hag."

Tamsin laughed and felt a tingle at the succubus using the word girlfriend, "You could never be an old hag Bo Dennis." The valkyrie got up and took Bo's hand again and started walking towards the bedroom.

"Are we finishing what we started earlier?" Bo asked, a note of hope in her voice.

"Oh I'm definitely going to finish it," Tamsin replied with a chuckle.

As they entered the room Bo stopped and brought Tamsin back towards her, holding onto her hips. She nuzzled into Tamsin's neck, "I thought you had something to tell me?"

Tamsin turned and looked at the woman she loved. "No, not anymore. I got my answer." She reached around Bo and shut the door. "Now where were we succubus."


End file.
